


Wanna Be Your Man - Sam Phillips - Fanvid

by FailureArtist



Series: Utena Music Videos [5]
Category: Sam Phillips - Fandom, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, The Beatles
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Spoilers, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utena wants to be Anthy's man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Be Your Man - Sam Phillips - Fanvid

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy spoilers, including a disturbing scene

"Wanna Be Your Man" by Sam Phillips from the Crossing Jordan soundtrack


End file.
